Possessive
by Warringtons Girl
Summary: Marcus Flint is a possessive man by nature so when he sees his girlfriend in the arms of another man he doesn’t hesitate to say something or throw a few punches. So what will Marcus do to be sure everyone knows Katie is his?


Marcus Flint is a possessive man by nature so when he sees his girlfriend in the arms of another man he doesn't hesitate to say something or throw a few punches. Guess he forgot that their relationship was still a secret.

His day was starting out as every other day as he conversed with his house mates at breakfast. When no one was watching he'd wink at the blonde chaser sitting at the Gryffindor table. She gave him a dazzling smile in return causing him to inwardly grin. He still didn't know how he managed to get Katie bell to agree to be his girl. She apparently had Quidditch practice as Wood had herded them out onto the pitch not caring if they finished their breakfast. He was nutter, Marcus had no idea how his team dealt with him. Whenever his team mates complained he told them he could be more like Wood and that effectively shut them up. And like the fact that Wood was obsessed with Quidditch it was common knowledge that Wood had a thing for Katie Bell, Marcus's girl. So Marcus left the table and watched the Gryffindors practice.

Katie and him had been dating secretly for about six months. He didn't mind the secrecy that shrouded their relationship as she was loyal to him and he to her. He must have sat watching the Gryffindors for two hours at least when he seen them start to pack up. He seen everyone leave but he knew that Katie would be their waiting for him so he made his way to the locker rooms. When he arrived Wood was still there talking to Katie. Marcus his quickly and listened in.

"Will you to Hogsmeade with me Katie?" Wood asked and Marcus gritted his teeth at the question. Katie declined politely. Marcus grinned at the thought of the heartbroken look on Wood's face. "Why not Katie? I've asked for weeks. You never go with anyone and Angelina and Alicia have gone with Fred and George." Oliver ranted and then grabbed a hold of Katie's shoulder's and attempted to pull her to him. "I know you like me too. Katie I noticed." At this Marcus couldn't take anymore.

"Get your hands off of her!" He yelled and Wood jumped before pushing Katie behind him and drawing his wand.

"Get lost Flint. This is a conversation between Katie and myself. It doesn't concern you." Wood growled.

"When it involved you asking my girl to Hogsmeade it does concern me. Now leave Katie alone she doesn't want anything more than friendship from you." Marcus spat at the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Wood just wouldn't step down and refused to believe it. That's all it took for Marcus to lunge at Wood. Katie pulled Marcus off of Wood but Marcus still managed to land a few good hits as did Wood.

Katie then went on to fuss over Marcus and performed a few healing spells Madam Pomfrey taught her. Wood looked pissed.

"Katie how could you date the enemy. He's the captain of another Quidditch team. He could be just using you to get plays." Wood rambled causing her to roll her eyes.

"You'll have to confront Alicia about her relationship with Roger Davies then because nothing is going on between George and her. They stopped for a butterbeer together friends do that." Katie pointed out before pulling Marcus with her as she walked back up to the castle.

"Well Bell guess the secret is out." Marcus joked. Katie paled for a second before she let herself get used to the idea.

The out of nowhere Marcus kneeled down in front of her. "Katie I've been thinking for a while and I know you have a year left of school but I was finally convinced just now. When I leave even though everyone will know that we're dating the guys will still hit on you. And just because I love you. Will you marry me?" Marcus popped the question. And he even held out not the Flint family ring but one he thought would fit their relation ship. He was answered by a yell of yes and Katie Bell tackling him to the ground. Marcus Flint was a happy man and now everyone knew that if they messed with Katie they deal with him.


End file.
